A Caskket Story
by hdaw02
Summary: I'm not to good at writing but here it is
1. The Wedding

Beckett's Pov:  
it was a nice spring morning and her and Castle were getting a good start to their day. Castle was making pancakes She took a nice shower and got dressed and went to eat with Castle.  
After they finished eating Castle went to get ready and then there was a knock on the went to anwser it and it was Lanie. Beckett left a note for Castle saying where she went and she would see him at the wedding.  
Her,Laine and Alexis went to get there hair and make up done and got in there dresses.  
Castle's Pov:  
He,Ryan and Esposito wentto get ready for the wedding. when they were ready castle and the Guys went and got something to eat before the wedding starts.  
He goes and and talks with Martha for a bit and then goes and great as people come in. and when everyone is here he checks the time and fix's his hair anad chats for a bit and then it is time for the wedding to begin.  
Beckett's Pov:  
She is lead in by her Father and she holds Castle's hands for the last time before they get says her vows and Castle says his and says I do. and she says i do and then they kiss ~Flashback starts~ Castle Katherine Beckett Will You Marry Me. Beckett: Oh my God oh my God your Proposaing! Castle:Ok your suprised. Beckett: of course i'm supirised I tought you were brecking up with me? Castle: By offring you a ring? Beckett: you sound so soruises Castle: Yea of course i'm soruis this is the most soruis thing i ever done. Beckett:oh god -kisses Castle- Castle: so thats a yes? Beckett: No wait, Castle: No? Beckett: No not no. Castle: so yes? Beckett:-thinks- Castle: so yes? Beckett: iii. Castle: you do know how this works right? Beckett: theres somethingi have to tell you I got the job. Castle in D.C? Beckett: Castle i love you, but this is my shot, if i don't do this i will always reget it, look if this chages anything for you, if it changes the way you feel. Castle: Kate i'm not proposing to you to keep you here,or becuase i'm afird i'm gonna loase you, I'm Proposaing to you because i can't imange a life without you, if that means we have to get past diffulcts then i'm willing to do that as if your willing to too. Becket well in that case Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle yes yes i will marry you ~Flashback ends~  
everyone claps and cheers and Castle carrys me to the dance floor and we dance are first song together.


	2. A Surprise

Beckett's Pov: I finshed eating I washed my dish and put it away. Then my phone started to ring and my work day night I was ready to tell Castle my big secret. Later that evening I asked. Castle you ready to start a family?

Castle's Pov: You mean right now? We just got married Monday. I want to start a family and I think Alexis would like a little bother or sister. But right now we need time before we start a family. I mean I love right now really?

Beckett's Pov: Yea we all ready started one. He looks at my questionly, What do you mean? I mean well I'm pregnant Castle. He stares at me in shock for a few moments before asking how long have you known about this? Honestly about 2 weeks I know I should have told you before now but I just I was scared what people would think since we weren't married but now that we are it's our choice no one can question our decesion even if it wasn't met to happen right now. Goodnight Castle we can talk more tomorrow.

Castle's Pov: Morning. Beckett I need to know how my baby is doing. Beckett: I have a Doctor's apointment tonight if you want to come? Castle: Would I ever? When are you going to tell everyone else? Beckett: I will tell your mom and Alexis tonight. Castle: What about your dad? Beckett: He knows. Castle: What we better get going we don't want to be late to see are little baby.

Beckett's Pov: Nurse: Miss Castle? Right this way. Wait here for the doctor. I can't what to see if it is a boy or a girl. Doctor: Miss Castle please lay down. Beckett: Call me Kate. Doctor: Ok Kate i am going to put this gel on and then find your baby. Beckett: Ok. can you tell if it is a boy or girl? Doctor: No. but your 1 month pregnant and your babies are healthy. Beckett: Babies? As in more then one? Doctor:Yes your twins are healthy. Beckett: tttwins?


	3. Telling the family

Beckett's Pov I just stare for a minute. Then I ask for a copy of the ultrasound then he hands me one and we head home. Castle we need to tell Martha and Alexis soon but I'm waiting to tell everyone at work ok Castle. That night Castle calls a family meeting to tell them the news. Ok guys I called this family meeting because me and Kate have some good news. Kate would you like to say it? Yes, ok I am I am going to be a big sister? Alexis said. Kate nods. Really! Omg! Yay! Alexis Said. So I take it your happy? Asks Kate. Beyond happy. I've always wanted a younger sibling says Alexis.

Oh Kate I'm so happy for you says Martha. Ok I'm glad your all happy with your choice. Goodnight. says Martha.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of coffee hopeing Castle made decaff so I got up took a quick shower got dressed and went into the kitchen. Hi Castle. Hey Kate I made some Decaff Coffee. Says Castle.

Good then her phone starts ringing it was work. Castle make it to go there's been a Murder. After the work day is over we come home and I make Dinner and Castle goes and works on is book he is wirting. When Dinner is ready I call Castle to eat we eat and talk. Then we go to bed. In the morning I wake up take a get dressed and go eat some yourget and get some decaff and head to work. When me and Castle get home we go over some clues at work and Castle has some crazy theory about it he thinks some one killed him is monkey just beacuse Lanie found some monkey hair on the body. After we finsh talking about the case We go to bed. After two more days off working we finsh the case and Castle bails when it is time to do paperwork. When I get home I find Castle in his office wirting. Hi Honey. Castle says then kiss me. Hi hows you book going? Good I got this idea from our wedding and you being pregnat and all. I'm going to name it Rose Heat. Castle says. That sounds like a instering name for a book. I know I think this one is going to be a big hit. Says Castle. Well you can do that i'm going to eat I picked up pizza on my way home. I eat by myslef tonight then i go and take a nice long bath. Then head to bed.


End file.
